The objective of the section is to utilize statistical and mathematical methods for the development and evaluation of effective treatments for cancer. As part of this research effort, the section designs and analyzes therapeutic trials, conducts studies of important factors in the natural history of these diseases, designs and maintains computerized data collection systems, and develops new biometric methods.